Generally, compression devices refer to appliances for medical treatment of body parts. The compression device is adapted to apply a controlled pressure in connection with various treatments. Typical examples are corsets, orthoses for arms and legs, such as leggings.
To improve foot wound healing, e.g. on patients having diabetes, it is known to provide compression around the lower leg, since this will increase the blood circulation through the wound.
It is not possible to use commercially available pressure stockings, since these have to be pulled over the foot, which can adversely affect the wound. It is therefore necessary to construct leggings, which can easily be taken on and off. Providing them with zip fasteners can take care of this need.
US 2003/0195449 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,037,282 show examples of medical support appliances provided with a single zip lock. The appliances have a fixed circumference and have to be custom made for each patient to provide optimal effect. Thus, there is a need for an off-the-shelf item with controllable compression that does not have to be tailored to each patient.